


[Podfic of] The 12 Days of Holtzmann

by exmanhater



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology VII, F/F, Femslash, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 16:10:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10030898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/pseuds/exmanhater
Summary: The gold screw behind the gold U looked the same as - “Holtzmann!” she called, walking over to the five tables and twelve funny-looking machines that defined Holtzmann’s space. “Why’re you leaving your jewelry on my desk? We have a wall of storage lockers.”Holtzmann looked up, her magnifier goggle things distorting her eye until she pulled them off. “Nope.”“Nope what?”Holtzmann struck a fashion model pose. “Darling,” she said in a low throaty voice, “I don’t clash, I match.”Patty looked at her. “Says the person who hasn’t worn matching socks since 1996.”Was that a smirk? That was for sure a smirk. “Regardless, they’re yours,” Holtzmann said, and refused to speak again for the rest of the day. About anything.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The 12 Days of Holtzmann](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8858791) by [celli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/celli/pseuds/celli). 



**Download** : [MP3](http://bit.ly/2kB0ChZ) [3.35 MB] 

Please right-click and save-as to download, or left click on the MP3 link to stream in your browser.

 **Length** : 07:18 

**Streaming:**  



End file.
